


Safer Sex, Literally.

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Also tattoos, Discussion of Ian's sex life, Drabble, Embarrassed Ian, Equally embarrassed Fiona, M/M, [Spring break draft clean up], don't really know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Ian's sex life gets maybe a little too rough, his sister has to notice. And Fiona? She screws up her courage to do the one thing she desperately didn't want to - Talk to him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safer Sex, Literally.

Fiona swallowed hard and scrounged up every last bit of resolve she had.

She had decided she would do this and she was going through with it.

“Ian? Hey!” She called, yanking him by the elbow.

“Fi?” Ian worried, because he had not noticed her standing by the doorway, staring at him for the past fifteen minutes, so this seemed pretty random to him.

“You got a minute?” She asked, wanting to get through this when she still had some willpower left.

 He simply nodded, pausing the game and following after her as they made their way upstairs, Fiona locking them inside the privacy of her room.

“What’s wrong?” He sounded concerned.

“Take - take off your shirt” She ordered, trying and failing to look like she wasn’t terrified.

Ian quirked an eyebrow, a sudden blush spreading across his pale skin.

“Wha - what?” he asked, stunned.

“Ian just - shirt, off, now” Fiona enunciated each word clearly.

“How did you even notice?” He stalled, hand tugging his shirt lower.

“Full sleeve in summer had me checking okay? Now just - do it” She pressed again.

“Fiona, i’m not - jesus are we really doing this?” He pleaded, puppy dog eyes out in full force.

“Do I look like I want to be doing this?” She demanded, equally mortified.

“Then we really don’t -” Ian began when she finally gave up and moved forward to tug at the fabric.

“Oh come on, you want to know how rough I like it? Seriously?” He asked backing away from her and into the wall.

“I want to know if I should start lecturing you on safer sex and i’m not even talking condoms..I literally mean safer” She blurted out, face as red as his.

“We don’t always - it’s only - that was a new level of - just something we -” Ian was struggling to explain himself, before he sighed and decided it would be easier to just yank his top off.

Fiona stared in shock at the bites and bruises, imprints of fingers pressed into skin and long scratches that had definitely bled and a still healing tattoo against his heart.

“You wanted this?” She asked, horrified for a minute.

“Liking what I like doesn’t -” Ian began, instantly on the defense, when she shook her head minutely.

“No, I mean you - you wanted it? Not just Mickey, you -” Fiona tried when realisation flashed across his face.

“You should see him” Ian smirked, suddenly more confident, even as his sister groaned.

“Hey, it’s not always rough and it’s never _that_ rough. It’s just - the tattoo got us - do I still have to explain?” He asked.

 Fiona’s eyes flicked to the ink on his skin, Mickey written clearly in curling letters and she swallowed again.

“That’s forever” She commented instead.

“So is Mickey” Ian informed “And he’ll never let me hear the end of it if he knows I told you, but he has my name on him too, right hipbone if you really need to know. Now can I put my shirt back on or are we going to talk about my sex life more?”

 “Oh fuck!!” She exclaimed, her braveness to deal with the situation finally leaving her as she half ran out of the room, embarrassed and with too many unwanted mental images in her brain.


End file.
